destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tunguska
Tunguska was the fourth area in Destroy All Humans! 2. It was the home of the KGB. The area was infested with Blisk and Blisk Mutants. It was a snowy nuclear power driven land, that was covered in miserable Pedestrians, Soldiers, and KGB Agents. History In 1908, a Blisk Warship crash landed in Tunguska and created a massive air burst across the land. Fearing for the survival of his species, the Blisk leader infiltrated the Soviet Union and placed himself as leader after Stalin's death. Once in power, the Blisk leader, who went by Milenkov, began to have his Blisk Warriors either excrete or create Blisk spores in order to mutate Humans into their soldiers. Over the course of years, the Blisk gained a prominent hold over the Soviet Union, tricked them into transporting them to the Moon, and helped them reconstruct their species and society. Shortly after, KGB Agents Natalya and Sergei became aware that something was wrong with the government. While Sergei dealt with what happened in Russia, Natalya enlisted Crypto's help in exposing the KGB and their plans. Battles After they learned of the KGB's plans to infect every country on Earth with Blisk Spores, Natalya and Crypto infiltrated Tunguska in order to stop the KGB and crush Milenkov's plans. Shortly after Crypto arrived, Crypto and Natalya met up with Sergei to learn where to find Milenkov's plans. After a long and strenuous escape, Natalya enlisted Crypto's "services" in transporting the nuclear fuel rods that were transported from Frozen Lake to an unknown location. After he discovered the secret radiation generators that were scattered around a strange tower, Crypto then destroyed them with the fuel rods. Shortly after, Orthopox and Crypto made a shocking discovery: the tower was actually a crashed Blisk Warship, which was shot down during the Martian War and was forced to land. After he killed two Blisk Warriors and a number of Blisk Mutants, Crypto was called upon by Pox to destroy the Blisk Base and wipe out their presence on Earth. Natalya then sent Crypto to protect and interrogate Doctor Orlov, a former Project Solaris scientist, on what Project Solaris was and how to stop it. After he retrieved Dr. Orlov's Blisk offensive based weapons Datacore, Crypto left to save Natalya from being killed at the remnants of the Blisk Base. On cue, Milenkov arrived just after Crypto's "daring" rescue, revealed his master plan to infect the whole Earth from the Blisk's true base on the Moon, and fled to the Moon in a Blisk Shuttle. Areas Science Town: The center of Tunguska, figuratively and almost literally. The town held the only Nuclear Power Plant, where most of the scientists worked at. Science Town was fenced-in and the outside perimeter was guarded by soldiers, which suggested that the Politburo considered it important. Science Town also had a local food line, though it was shut down due to an assassination. *'Nuclear Plant': The center of Science Town. If the Nuclear Plant was destroyed, a domino effect of collapsing buildings destroyed half of Science Town, creating radiation clouds around it, and raised the Alert Level to Red. ---- Safehouse: A hidden, fenced-in house in the naval of Tunguska. It was used by Natalya and Sergei as a base. ---- Frozen Lake: A town in northern Tunguska where a small number of scientists lived. Frozen Lake had small cylindrical buildings, walled-in areas, and cabins that were scattered around. The Icebreaker and Dr. Orlov's House were located in Frozen Lake. The name of the town was derived from a lake that was north of the town, where the Icebreaker was docked. *'Icebreaker': A ship that was docked in Frozen Lake and was used by the Soviets to carry nuclear fuel rods. During Crypto's visit to Tunguska, he and Sergei were tasked with collecting the fuel rods and transported them to the Safehouse. ---- Tarkovskoye: A town west of Frozen Lake. Unlike Frozen Lake, Science Town, Patryukha, and Kikhbakskiy, Tarkovskoye was in a state of constant warfare (similar to Gouka Road in Takoshima). If Cypto went there, he could watch (or participate in) a battle between the Blisk Mutants, Soldiers, and Civilians. The town could have either been a test site the KGB/Blisk used and didn't inform the soldiers that the Blisk Mutants worked for them or the Army could have been sent in as training practice, either for the Soviets or the Blisk. The Quantum Deconstructor Datacore was found there. *'Tarkovskoye Forest': A forest southwest of Tarkovskoye. The forest was usually empty, though during a string of "Yeti" sightings, it was the sight of a chaotic battle between armed civilians and Blisk Mutants. An Albino Blisk, the so-called "Yeti", lived near, and possibly commanded the Blisk Mutants from, a cabin in the north of the forest. After Crypto killed the Albino Blisk, the battle stopped for unknown reasons, possibly because, the Albino Blisk had created Blisk spores to infect Humans and make more mutants. ---- KGB Base: The KGB's main base of operations. The base was fenced in and was scattered with gun turrets, soldiers, and KGB Agents. Only Officers, Soldiers, and KGB Agents were permitted access, while scientists and peasants were shot on sight. There was also a fenced-off area that was used for holding dissidents who were executed. Cypto could observe soldiers executing peasants inside. ---- Blisk Base: A Blisk Warship that crashed on Earth in 1908 and caused the Tunguska Event. The Blisk Warship was later converted into base for the Blisk. After the Blisk were able to go to the Moon, the base was no longer useful, and played the role of a decoy more than an actual base. The base had three spires that surrounded a smaller, central one, and was defended by many Blisk Warriors and Blisk Mutants. There was a simple anti-aircraft system, in the form of three Tesla-Coil like structures that were arranged around the base. The base was destroyed by Crypto, which finished off the Blisk in Tunguska (with the exception of the Blisk Mutants in Tarkovskoye). *'Blisk Base Generators': Three generators on the northern, eastern, and southern sides of the Blisk Base that powered the base's radiation emitters. They were located in tunnels that cut through the snowy slopes and were destroyed by Crypto with nuclear fuel rods. ---- Patryukha: A very small village in southern Tunguska. The village only had two houses. It was assumed that, other than Tarkovskoye, it was the only town where peasants lived, although none were found there. ---- Kikhbakskiy: A large village in southeastern Tunguska. The village was owned by the Russian Mafia. The area was guarded by Russian soldiers, who all appeared to be armed male peasants. ---- Notes *Tunguska is a real-life river in Siberia, Russia, where the Tuguska Event occurred in 1908 - a large meteoroid or comet hit Earth's atmosphere, which caused a large air burst. In-game, the Tunguska Event was a Blisk Warship that crashed on Earth. Trivia *A fully-upgraded Meteor Strike destroyed Science Town's nuclear power plant in one blow while a non-upgraded Quantum Deconstructor requires two hits. *According to Natalya, the male to female ratio in Tunguska was greatly in the male's favor. That made it very easy for Natalya to gather information from the male scientists, soldiers, KGB Agents, and peasants. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Blisk Category:Locations Category:Invasion sites Category:KGB Category:Soviet Union Category:Army Category:Military